Advertising continues to be one of the major driving factors used to generate revenue by content providers and network operators. In traditional television advertising models, advertisements were embedded in content, such as television programs, which were then broadcast “over the air” to consumers such that the consumers were able to consume the content. Thus, in this traditional model revenue collected from advertisers was used to support the provision of the content to users.
Further, advertising models were extended as the different types of content were extended. For instance, online content (e.g., web pages and so on) may be configured to include a variety of advertisements, such as banner advertisements, pop-up ads, and so on. Thus, a viewer of a web page may also view advertisements to support provision of the web page. These different advertising models, however, were often provided separately and therefore did not leverage knowledge gained in one advertising model for another advertising model.